V100v
v100v v100v, or more formally Viper's 100% Vanilla, is a vanilla minecraft server that opened in October 20th of 2017, and was marketed as an alternative to the soon to be closed Viper's Lair server network. Initial marketing of the server started with mentions of a possible lair alternative and a mysterious "person x" heading the project by RoxbotChronicles. This manifested itself when the closing of the lair was announced officially, and this person x revealed himself as "v100v" and announced he wanted to make a server called "Viper's 100% Vanilla" to be a new home for the community. It is important to note that both RoxbotChronicles and v100v were actually RockyAgate, and the character v100v was created to further distance himself from this server project, as it is commenly believed that v100v would of not experienced the inital success it had if players had known such a notorious user was hosting the server. Marketing At the time of its creation, v100v had to compete with the still online but doomed Viper's Lair server network, and several other servers being created by Viper's Lair players as potential server replacements, most notably Viper's Lair Reborn. v100v ended up coming out on top, and what was left of the remaining community moved to v100v. This was achieved by endorsements and testimonial from influential players at the time such as RoxbotChronicles and Green_Naugahyde, as well as a long period of hype, with server development being fully documented on the Viper's Lair forums, and questions and criticisms being frequently answered as well. Initial Success v100v experienced a large degree of initial success, due to numerous factors. Most notably, the similarity to the original Viper's Lair vanilla server. Similar features included Colored names for previous donators, A very similar spawn, the same rules including no duping. Furthermore, compared to other servers such as Viper's Reborn, v100v was not run by someone who was specifically not trusted by the community at large with server management. While v100v proved to not be a trustworthy character, at the time in comparison to other potential server owners he seemed slightly more trustable. This was forced into the minds of the community through privacy promisies by v100v, and a false marketing campaign of testimonials by RoxbotChronicles, Green_Naugahyde, and others. During this period of success, v100v overtook Viper's Lair in player numbers, with an online player count of over 20 being reached once. This inital sucess lead to the creation of groups such as the Toltec empire and the UNSPRR on the server, as well as an influx of players from other anarchy servers such as 8b8t. Decline v100v eventually experienced a significant decline from which it never recovered, when the servers largest group the UNSPRR was raided by ItsYoungDaddy's team, and promply quit the server almost enterily after a half hearted attempt to move and restructure. The UNSPRR quitting was also due in part to declineing condtions on the server on top of this event. These declineing conditons included increased lag due to the ever growing map size, growing numbers of crashes and restarts, and a decrease in mob spawning due to the lowering of the servers render distance in an attempt to curb the lag and crashing. The most notable conditon being the decreased mob spawn rates, which curbed UNSPRR industrialization efforts by preventing slimes from spawning, which provided critical industrialization resources. UNSPRR members had initaly asked if they could simply be given slime blocks, however v100v decliened this request due to the fact he felt it would hurt the integrity of the server's administration methods and economy. While the raid of the UNSPRR was the main event that caused the UNSPRR members to quit the server, and the server population to decline significantly, it is believed by many that v100v's unwillingess to nigotiate on the issue of slime blocks prevented UNSPRR members from having any motivation to remain on the server and rebuild. The effect of the UNSPRR quitting was that almost every other major group left, and the server was left running but essentialy unmaintained for months, with the only really active group being a few forest dwellers. Revival as The People's Lair Upon seeing his servers slow death, v100v decieded that in a radical attempt to save what was left, it would be nessary to give the server away.